fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpius/Stories
Current Stories * When Devils Collide: Scorpius comes face to face to a fellow Devil Slayer. Forgotten Stories (no longer canon to character) Chapter 1:Why can't they understand... : This is a story of how Scorpius learns magic. Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk Arc: One of the first major battle the guild faces, and the meeting of a new comrade. Blue Skull Arc: This is the first major mission of Koma Inu's Stealth Guard. Scorpius goes fishing: Scorpius decides to go out on a short mission, and during that time meets a nice girl, but sadly she is already taken. Better luck next time! Koma Inu's S Class Trial years x792: This was Scorpius' attempts at becoming an S-Class Mage. Koma Inu's Grand Ball: This is the grand party after the trials. Vacation goes Awry: A young boy gets separated from his mother as a Scorpius and friends head to the mountains for a vacation. Shenanigans ensue. Chapter 2:Opposites Attract: The fated meeting of Scorpius and Mirrana Gold. How will this end? Boyfriends for Hire: Scorpius and Aiden decide to go and practice up on some dating techniques while earning money. Two birds, one stone. Chapter 3:The first date: Mirrana and Scorpius' official first date. How will it end? (Spoilers: he kissed the girl :P ) Chapter 4:Scorpius and Mirrana go training part 1: to get ready for the games, Mirrana and Scorpius decide to go train to get Scorpius ready. Chapter 4:Scorpius and Mirrana go training: Part 2: After a few days of training, Scorpius and Mirrana decide to take a job of a gigantic size. Chapter 4:Scorpius and Mirrana go training: Part 3: After the last mission, Mirrana and Scorpius decide to stay at an inn in a nearby town before continuing their new quest. Chapter 4:Scorpius and Mirrana go training: part 4: Scorpius, Mirrana, and their new friend complete their mission, and agree to head home to rest before the games. Chapter 5:Koma Inu Vs. Warrior Angel: Round 6 of the Grand Magic Games/ What's wrong with Scorpius?: The first day of the Grand Magic Days. Scorpius is doing great during the battle, but something strange happens... Chapter 6:Tick, Tock, goes the clock: Scorpius finally tells his guild about the dreams he had, and ponder what they could mean. Chapter 7:The start of it all: A flashback Explaining the events that gave the curse to Scorpius Chapter 8:Dark Water: At the celebration after the Grand Magic Games, Koma Inu is attacked, and who else would face of with Scorpius than his dear uncle? Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc: The story of the second war with Shattered Dusk Chapter 9:Mirrana and Scorpius Living Together: Mirrana asks Scorpius to move in. Hilarity ensues. Koma Inu's Housewarming Party: After the guild is rebuilt, everyone decides to have a housewarming party. Koma Inu's S Class Trials year x794: Scorpius part 1: A very easy start to the trials for Scorpius. Chapter 10:Koma Inu's S Class Trials year x794: Scorpius part 2: The second part of the trials is underway, but during the race, Scorpius comes face to face with someone who asks him to call her 'master'. Koma Inu's S Class Trials year x794: part earth Scorpius and Nagisa: The third part of the S-Class trials for Scorpius. Mirrana isn't happy Chapter 11:Scorpius and Niklas Spar: Scorpius asks if Niklas wants to spar sometime after the trials. Chapter 11:Scorpius asks Nova for help: Scorpius is having trouble with his curse, and asks Nova for some help. Chapter 12:Scorpius and Uriel: time for some answers: Scorpius goes to the prison Uriel is housed in order to get answers about his family. Chapter 13:Scorpius learns Uriel's magic/ training with Aiden: Scorpius enlists the help of Aiden to learn his new magic from Uriel. The Confused Best Man: Scorpius gets startled by the pregnant Nagisa during training while she asks him a question. Chapter 14:Scorpius confronts his curse: Scorpius is confronted by the goddess who takes him to see his Grandfather, who she wants him to be like. Scorpius on the other hand has other ideas, and a fight starts, causing her to give an ultimatum. Chapter 15:Time for an upgrade: Scorpius talks to Kaze about some new weapons to use against the Goddess. Chapter 16:Letter and Proposal: Scorpius receives a letter to tell him about Uriel's death, and some information to help him. Scorpius also decides to ask Mirrana to marry him. Chapter 17:Scorpius finds a teacher: Scorpius searches out a swords-woman to help him master his new sword. _________________________________________ The Meeting of Four: Scorpius, Mirrana, Elliot, Timothy and a few others meet and go search for the Hylion Nagisa's sister. Hiro Vs. Scorpius: Scorpius spars with Samarra's brother Hiro for the first time Visit from Family: Mirrana gets a visit from two family members, and we get to learn more about her past